Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and a method of processing an image.
Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus such as a scanner includes a document feeder that feeds and sets a document, which is to be read, on a glass platen. If the document feeder conveys and sets the document in an inclined state, the image data is slanted. To correct the inclination of the read image, a method of detecting an inclination angle of the read image and correcting the inclination by rotating the read image with the inclination angle is known.
The scanner, however, may use different resolutions to read the image in a main scanning direction and in a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction. When such a scanner reads the image in the inclined state, the image data is not only slanted but also distorted.